<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate/Brotherhood by BabblingBibs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024755">Fate/Brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBibs/pseuds/BabblingBibs'>BabblingBibs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBibs/pseuds/BabblingBibs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of estranged brothers - During one of the Holy Grail Wars, Archer Arjuna and Lancer Karna are summoned; Archer by a seemingly confident and rich man and Lancer by a strange and frightened young man. As fated, the two estranged brothers cross paths and have to face off one another in multiple battles.</p>
<p>Who shall win? And who's wish will the Holy Grail grant?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summonings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This work is inspired by the Fate series and the characters of Arjuna and Karna. Some details might be changed or inaccurate to the canon and original characters may appear to serve as masters or background characters in the story.*</p>
<p>Hello! My name is Bibs and this is my first time writing a fan fiction for the Fate series! I'm still rather new to the franchise but I've did my best to document myself and make everything be as accurate as possible to the world and lore of the Fate series.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emptiness. That was all there was. No warmth or chilliness, no light or darkness, no sound or feeling. Everything had been consumed by the void and there was nothing left for him. Just a numb space where he floated, wondering if there was a meaning to all of this, if there will ever be a chance for him to come back and redeem himself…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will there ever be-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt a tingling. It was like a chill that went up his spine. But it felt wet and cold. It couldn’t have been a shiver. It was a drop, of blood or water, he wasn’t sure, but it dripped down his back, trailing his spine. Then it dripped on his shoulder, his cheek, his hand until it began to pour and engulf him entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a voice followed the stream. It was distant and faint, he could barely make out what it was saying. But he knew it was there, he could hear it. His ears were ringing for so long in the void, waiting for a signal, for a note or even a whisper to ease the throbbing inside his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice drew nearer, became clearer. He could make out the voice of a man, voice quivering as he spoke. An incantation… This incantation he couldn’t mistake. It was his calling. This man was calling upon him, summoning him to fulfill his purpose. Finally… his time had come once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he got engulfed in light. He felt his body be launched forward and pushed with a strength that could only be comparable with that of Surya. The light was just as blinding and blistering, making his every sense tingle and ache for the moment of his summoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veiled by a circle of smoke and dust, he opened his eyes to find himself kneeling on the ground, underneath the ceremonial pentagram. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘So I have been summoned.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>That thought gave him strength and he stood straight and tall, wishing to see his surroundings and his new master. He was holding his beloved spear as always and the cold, metallic feeling had never been more familiar and welcoming. He gripped the handle of it tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was back. He will make things right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the sight that had finally unraveled before him wasn’t the one he expected. He found himself in a small meadow of sorts where there was barely any light; only the moon and stars could illuminate this opening. He looked around and tried to make sense of what was around him, but all he could make out were the outlines of the trees. However, the breeziness of the night and the smell of wet earth and grass tingled his senses and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and take in the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>again; he was no longer surrounded by the void that left nothing in it’s waste, robbing him of everything and anything that he could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was no longer alone either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for the heavy panting that echoed from his left side, he wouldn’t even have noticed the presence of the other man. The one who’s voice reached and summoned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at him and found a thin, frail looking boy that trembled on the ground, sitting on all fours as he looked up towards him. He stared at him, with awe and fear that confused him. Why was he afraid? Did he not expect him? Or was it utter shock that he was reading in his eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other thing he noticed as he looked into the boy’s eyes were their color; they were different. The left one was yellow while the other was pink both shining under the dim lighting of the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the boy stumbled onto his feet, no longer looking as a boy but a young man - still very much frail and scrawny; having difficulty maintaining his balance before finally making eye contact once more and looking straight into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the silent hums of the forest surrounded them as they stared at one another, until the boy finally spoke up:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Are… a-are y-you m-my s-servant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the one who summoned me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed to hesitate before nodding slowly. Cupping his hands like that Karna almost missed the symbol that he wore on his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confidence flowed through him once more. “Of course.” He replied, twisting his spear in his hand. The boy seemed to yelp and stagger backwards, frightened by the sudden movement. “Lancer. True name Karna. At your service, master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna bowed before the boy, who grew silent… By the time he’d straighten from his polite bow, he’d find the boy stepping closer. He stopped before Karna, barely reaching his shoulders in height, as he took off his jacket and placed it rather clumsily on top of Karna’s shoulders. It sat awkwardly due to his armor, but the boy tried to fit the jacket over him somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master?” Karna asked, the boy still fidgeting with his hoodie. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” He nibbled on his lips, hesitating for a moment. “I-I uh… w-wanted t-to… c-cover y-you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cover me?” Karna inquired once more, a faint frown creasing his eyebrows. “But I’m not cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger one seemed to step away in shyness, cupping his hands together once more. “I-It’s- u-uhm… r-revealing… y-your ou-outfit...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna couldn’t understand what he was saying. He saw nothing wrong with his armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master.” He called out, back straightening. “I’d like to know your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked up, rather curious and shocked. “M-My… n-name…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any respectable servant has to know their master’s name. The one they have to fight for and dedicate their craft to.” He began, but softened his tone as he observed the boy more. He was scared of something. Was it him that he was scared of? “That is, if my master wishes to reveal it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other looked at him, chest rising and falling as he was taking deep breaths, staring at Karna as if he was unsure of what to do or say. He fidgeted, twiddling with his fingers and hands as he tried to find his words before the great Servant until:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nahum… My n-name… i-is N-Nahum H-Hann.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>~</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chatter. People all around. He was in the great hall once more and the guests had already arrived. Like always, they came to dine on the invitation of his older brother, Yudhisthira. With silk made saris and embroidered sherwanis, everybody displayed their wealth through their garments and lavished in the luxuries that he and his family had. Everybody was tasting and drinking from their sweets and drinks, talking and gossiping away. They all had a great time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all enjoyed themselves…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all… they all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was this tightness in his chest? He always felt it, whenever he was here, whenever he had to be around people. It gripped him in the crowds, making him feel uncomfortable, strained and out of breath. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. They were all gathering around him, walls and columns closing in on him. He needed to get away. He needed to leave before it was too late. They’d see him. They’d see his face and it would be too late-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d learn. They’d know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something unexpected happened. He heard a voice, something unfamiliar crack the facade, tear him away from his anxiety. He turned around to look but saw no one. But the voice was clear in his head. He could distinguish it loud and clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the voice only became louder after that. It began to shake and crack the foundations of the castle, the pillars and columns of the great hall slowly beginning to crumble. Even the guests began to turn to dust and crumble before his very eyes as he was being enveloped into this bright light that flooded the hall from every inch and corner. The booming voice was growing louder, calling out to him, drawing him nearer-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before he knew it, he was dragged forward, forward into the mass of burning light that welcomed him into a warm and welcoming embrace he couldn’t bear. He wished to escape it and run away but he found himself elsewhere instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he was someplace else. Unfamiliar, but empty. He was grateful for that. He looked around to understand his surroundings, making out the shape of some sort of chamber - like a cellar turned into a library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before him stood a man; a towering mass of broad shoulders and raw muscle that looked down upon him with fiery, yet icy blue eyes. His skin was dark and his hair was rich brown, swept back to keep his face completely unraveled. Every edge of him was sharp and flat, offering the man a dangerous yet powerful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How he hadn’t realized what this all meant up until now was a mystery. His thoughts had gotten the better of him once more. He bowed deeply before the burly man and spoke solemnly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall man huffed. He wore a proud and wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You’re an attentive little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Arjuna, master. Of the archer class. At your humble service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, exactly what I wanted to hear. Stand up, my valiant warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arjuna did as he was told, standing up and proud before his new master. This man was incredibly tall, even in Arjuna’s eyes: he could barely reach his broad shoulders. But he could make out his face and the tiny sparkles in his eyes much better now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Mavuto Zaccai. I’ll be your new master. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>will grant me the Holy Grail.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talks and Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I-I h-ho-hope…. T-This i-is t-to y-your t-taste." Said Nahum as he pushed forward a bowl of soup. It had noodles and vegetables in it, but it didn't look like much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna blinked as he looked at it, picking it up while his master continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-It's n-not m-much… b-but… I-I h-hoped y-you… w-would l-like it." He mumbled, keeping his head low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna gave it a taste. It was alright: the noodles and vegetables were cooked and the soup had some flavor. It wasn't great, but it wasn't awful either. He closed his eyes and hummed a sound of approval, to let his master know his food would suffice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, he wondered… The Holy Grail chose people it deemed worthy to participate in the war. Maybe he couldn't see it just yet, but there wasn't anything spectacular about his new master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just a boy. A boy with dark skin, messy black hair that covered his forehead and temples, pink and yellow eyes that were always averted, constantly moving around as if searching for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In proper light, he looked absolutely deplorable: he was thin and boney at the wrists, his own clothes not fitting him well. They looked dirty and discoloration was visible on his blue hoodie - the one he used to try and cover him up back in the forest - on the hems of his sleeve and his hood due to overuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat hunched over and curled up, knees brought to his chest, while watching Karna eat. Sitting like this he seemed even smaller than before, like a proper teen. He looked at the food with somewhat of a longing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hungry, master?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head, turning his gaze away. He said nothing else so Karna resumed his eating silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have been hungry. He looked so frail there was no way he didn’t wish for food…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'But he decided to put his servant before himself.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karna thought to himself, eyeing Nahum with curiosity. He appreciated his selfless and caring attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, the boy was strange: he looked so frail yet had the strength to sustain him with enough manna to keep his physical form; he looked so afraid and shy yet the Holy Grail has chosen him as one of its seven candidates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had summoned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karna straightened his posture as he set the bowl down, now empty. "Master." He began, gaining the attention of the boy. Nahum turned to look at him, curious and confused. "Do you feel intimidated by my presence?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-Huh?" Nahum began to fidget and shifted nervously once more. "N-No- I-I'm n-not… i-intimidated…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why did you ask me to change my clothes? Was it not because you are afraid?" Karna simply asked while Nahum shifted more, insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had insisted on wearing casual clothes. He offered him some of his own, which seemed new and undamaged, that fit Karna well. Now he was wearing a black shirt and a pair of denim jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I… w-wanted y-you t-to b-be… c-comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I am comfortable with my armor, Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I k-kn-know- I-I… k-know…" Nahum seemed to mumble and nibble on his lips. He glanced up at Karna for a moment before lowering his gaze. "Y-You l-lo-looked… I-I… h-hoped y-you w-would l-like t-to be m-more c-comfortable a-at h-home, w-when n-not f-fighting." He continued, eyes drifting towards the armor that had been neatly set aside. He gulped and shuddered. "I-It l-lo-looks s-spikey a-and… u-unco-uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna simply blinked, exhaling faintly through his nose. "The armor is my pride. It is an honor to wear it and use it in battle. It was a gift of my father's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-A g-gift?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna nodded. "My father, the god of sun Surya, has bestowed upon me numerous gifts during my birth. Among them was this armor, which grants me protection and invulnerability." He straightened his posture and looked at Nahum with determination and pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be granted such a gift is an amazing honor. And to wear it into battle for my master is as much of an honor as it is my duty as a servant to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahum was speechless and he looked up at Karna in wonder and awe as if he’d never heard anyone speak with so much passion for their craft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then - he began to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely taken aback and confused, Karna widened his eyes and watched in pure bewilderment as Nahum began to sniffle and sob quietly, hiding his face into his knees. His arms, as frail as they were, hug his legs tighter to his chest, trembling like twigs in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master?” Karna asked, looking and sounding worried. He moved over to Nahum and crouched next to him. “Master, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahum said nothing, voice and breath hitching into the sobs that bubbled in his throat and that he clearly tried to swallow. Was he ashamed of crying? Why was he crying to begin with? He didn’t understand... He didn’t understand what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m-” He began, hiccuping and voice cracking with each breath he took. “I-I’m s-so-sorry- I-I’m- I-I’m n-not w-w-worthy o-of b-be-being… y-you-your m-master-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karna was absolutely speechless and couldn’t help but stare at his master as he kept sobbing, making himself smaller and smaller before his very eyes. “Y-Yo-You’re… Y-You’re a-a- w-won-wonderful s-servant… I-I’m s-s-sorry- F-For n-not b-being t-the s-same-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master…” How could he possibly respond to this? His master was crying, bringing himself down, calling himself unworthy of having him as his servant even though he managed to summon him flawlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with this boy? Who was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dared to reach out and press his hand against his back in an effort to reassure Nahum. Both of them flinched; Nahum out of fright and Karna out of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could feel his spine under his palm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nahum had lifted his head and looked up at Karna when he was touched, staring into his blue eyes for a moment. His eyes were so puffy and red and they glistened with so much sorrow… Karna truly believed this was just a child in a man’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master… If you’ve managed to summon me as your servant shows that you have the knowledge and skill to do so… This proves your worth in being my master.” He pulled his hand away from Nahum, figuring that he didn’t like to be touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it alarmed him how thin Nahum was; was he sick? Was this why his master was this shy and emotional too? What sickness could torment such a man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His new master held quite the few mysteries that Karna barely grasped the answers to.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> <span>~</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will be your room. It was specifically prepared for your arrival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arjuna stepped into the room and looked around. He could have easily mistook it for a master bedroom, due to its grandeur. But he didn’t mind it. All he wished for was a bed whenever he was in physical form and nothing more. The room had way more than he would have ever requested: chairs, a desk, bookshelves and even a couple of plants all organized in a manner that gave the room a pristine and neat look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The style itself was particularly odd, however. He found the furniture quite simple and ordinary, devoid of wooden carvings or exquisite designs. The edges and corners were all straight and sharp, giving everything in the room a bold and somewhat unwelcoming feeling - like everything would be able to cut you if you misbehaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite sure if he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can set your bow and arrows over there.” His master had said, gesturing towards the desk. A special display had been prepared for Arjuna to set his praised belongings in the most grand of manners - as an archer of his caliber should. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, he found the display rather unnecessary; much like how he felt he didn’t need more than a bed, his bow and arrows didn’t need more than a simple quiver to hold them. But, considering how official his ceremony was and how proper his master acted, he figured it must be a necessity of the war or a way for the masters to pay respect to their servants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved over to the stand and sat his bow upon it with a faint smile. While he found the stand somewhat tacky, his bow looked and felt as wonderful as ever. To hold his most trusted and beloved weapon into his hands again brought him so much joy and familiarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like coming home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was quite damaged when we first got it, but we thankfully managed to bring it back to a more acceptable state. I hope it is to your liking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arjuna turned to look at Mavuto, seemingly shocked and angry by the news. “My bow has been damaged? By who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mavuto shrugged. “Some fucks who were unable to take care of it properly. But don’t worry. I know the right people to reconstruct weaponry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arjuna’s eyes widened, but now in astonishment. Mavuto seemed to smirk at the reaction, snorting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not used to a foul mouth? Forgive me, acclaimed archer, I have quite the sailors’ mouth.” He said, wearing a cocky grin. “I hope I haven’t offended you with my language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arjuna narrowed his eyes at his master, somewhat unconvinced. While he spoke so politely before him, hearing Mavuto say such foul words made his apology seem disingenuous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t sit quite well with Arjuna but he decided to ignore it for now. This was, after all, his master and he would have to serve and respect him as such. Even if his vocabulary could be vulgar but he was willing to put up with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t offended me, master.” He spoke softly, eyes returning on his bow. His fingers still gripped upon its surface. He pulled his hand away and turned around to properly face Mavuto, speaking calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like lingering over things. He’d rather get straight to the point:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will the war begin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon enough. It will be clear once it is in motion but for now the other masters have to be prepared. You have the usual Tohsakas, Einzberns and Matous, families that have been breeding out mages after mages for all these years to participate in each and every war like the greedy little bastards that they are. The rest are either rich fucks who’d bought their way into getting their hands on a relic or nobodies who stole it from the rich. We’re most probably waiting for one of those scoundrels that has to figure out how they summon their servant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arjuna frowned. He didn’t much care about the other masters and who they were, unless it was crucial to them and the war. As long as he and his master could work together to defeat their enemies, that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you learned what the other masters have summoned, Master?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but we will find out once we go out onto the battlefield. However, we’ll have to draw some of them out onto the battlefield. Not everybody is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>keen </span>
  </em>
  <span>on fighting straight on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown eyes of the archer narrowed once more upon Mavuto. His words sounded somewhat ominous, as if his master knew something he didn’t… Were the other masters planning on using more cunning ways of winning the war?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing will be off the table this time around…” Mavuto continued, his voice lowering and becoming more allusive. He reached out to grab a book from one of the shelves and grinned widely. “We shall win the Holy Grail war. And squash in our wake all the roaches that dare and interrupt us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>